1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many of the touch screen display devices display a screen called a home screen on the touch screen display. Many of these devices is configured to change the home screen displayed on the touch screen display to a home screen next thereto when detecting a user's gesture performed on the touch screen display.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that improve an operability of changing a home screen to another home screen.